


Learning Something New

by lasairfhiona



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona





	Learning Something New

Damian jabbed the keys on the keyboard. His frustration level was growing with every attempt to do a simple function. Well simple for someone else. For him learning how to operate the computer was an effort in futility. He couldn't get the programs to work. He couldn't make the simple document look the way he wanted it too. He understood why Anita had wanted all of them to learn how to use a computer and move into the modern age as she put it. For her, he kept at it, but he felt like he was fighting a losing battle.


End file.
